


Late nights and Long fights

by Chillienova



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: God has made up his mind about my fate already, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, M/M, crackship, umm thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillienova/pseuds/Chillienova
Summary: Two butthurt angry men got into an argument and this is the aftermath. This is a crackship that sprouted from a dream I had and I accidentally took it too seriously.
Relationships: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Peg-Leg Pete, Oswald/Pete
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Late nights and Long fights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first dirty fic I've ever written, also kinda first fic in general that I've ever felt confident enough to post publically. It's short and there's nothing special to it but I thought maybe someone out there can enjoy it. So with that being said, Enjoy :)

It was dark. He had made sure of that. Through their bickering and fighting and struggles to shove themselves into the room, eagerly undressing each other, Oswald had managed to flip the light switch. The only thing they had were their senses of touch and sound. Their heavy breaths and quiet muffled moans. Their unintentional desire to touch each other all over, feeling up and down each other’s bodies in a helpless attempt to satisfy how touch starved they were. Through all his efforts Oswald lost his fight for dominance, being pinned down on the messy wrinkled sheets and blankets. It was never intended to go this far. Neither of them could help themselves. The louder and angrier they got as they bickered and fought with pointless meaning, the more they were working each other up. At least this was better than having a black eye tomorrow, but he was bound to have a few other suggestive bruises that would need to be explained later.

He couldn't focus on anything else but the man hovering over him, groping him in places that made him shiver and moan. Even though they couldn't see anything in the pitch black room Oswald couldn’t help the unstoppable feeling of embarrassment. He buried his face in the cool silk sheets under him, every whimper and moan that escaped through his struggle to repress them came out quiet and muffled. 

Pete wasn't a fan of his efforts of hiding himself. He gently pulled his ears, Oswald’s mind being too occupied with pleasure to attempt to fight against the action. He was too far gone to continue repressing his lewd sounds, which made the cat very pleased to hear. Although the start of this was through anger and hate, Pete couldn’t help but be all praising, whispering sweet nothings to the man under him between his grunts and heavy breaths. He was exceptionally strong, his movements keeping a smooth mesmerizing pace as he straddled the legs of the other. Even if Oswald wanted to move there was no way he could. His legs being pinned from Pete sitting above him, his hands too busy gripping the sheets as every little movement and sound Pete made sent blissful amounts of pleasure through his body. 

A familiar tense feeling was slowly building in his gut. He was so desperate to reach his peak, his moans getting squeakier and needy whimpers escaping his throat unintentionally. A low chuckle came from the man above him and it sent shivers through his body. The lovely pace the cat had set started to pick up in speed. His rhythm was slowly faltering and his grip on the other tightened significantly. It was the only warning the rabbit was given before Pete came, One last roll of his hips shooting copious amounts of thick warm liquid into him. It was a comfortably blissful feeling to be full, giving him just what he needed to be pushed over the edge and finish. His body convulsed, most of his body’s uncontrollable movements being restrained through his orgasm due to the weight of Pete deciding the best way to rest his body was by leaning on top of Oswald fully as he basked in his afterglow. 

It was a good few minutes before either of them moved. Oswald found himself comforted by the weight of Pete on top of him. When Pete did decide to pull out it made the rabbit tense up and moan from how sensitive he was. He sat next to Oswald’s half asleep body and pulled the mangled blankets over the both of them. Pete pulled the other close to him in a gentle embrace and he spoke soft apologies to the other for the fight that was started earlier. Oswald was far too tired to respond, instead nuzzling closer to the other as a way of showing him appreciation and acceptance for his apologies. The morning light was slowly showing through the window’s thick curtains as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got lazy with it halfway through. Feel free to suggest other things for me to write and I might get to it when I'm bored enough.


End file.
